The truth: LYHC
by VampyViolet
Summary: Violet and Fate are working with L on the kira case. What happens when they fall in love...MattXOC, NearxOC
1. Chapter 1: the first act of the LYHC

Violet: I don't own Death Note/characters/plot

Fate: Review, and I foresee a cookie in your future…

Violet: 0-0

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Hiding in the bushes were Violet and Fate, Fate holding a gun, Violet holding a net.

"What am I doing here, again?" asked Violet.

"If he doesn't die immediately, then you're supposed to drag away the body." Snapped Fate.

"And why did I agree to this?"

"Because I bribed you with the forces of Pokemon games."

Light Yagami stepped out of the car, with his family.

"FIRE!" Fate shouted, and then she fired the gun…and completely missed. Everyone turned towards us.

"V! That's your queue!" she shouted, ducking.

Violet jumped up, threw the net…and missed too.

"Well, I missed! Good luck with that." She said before walking towards a booth.

"Umm…entirely her idea!" Fate yelled before running into the woods.

"WHAT! I swear, when I see you at-" she was about to say.

Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Hey! Come on! I just came to celebrate…(she then notices it's a funeral) I mean mourn this girl's death." She said.

She sped off after Fate.

BACK AT H.Q

"Hello. I suppose you've just come back from your attempted homicide?" said L.

"NO, umm…we were gonna get you a doughnut, but…this pig over here ate It." Said Fate.

"We had the funeral under surveillance."

"It was her idea…and you know that I'm willing to go homicidal when video games are brought up." Said Violet.

"Does this mean you're Kira?"

"Now how exactly was that implied?"

"You _were_ holding the net."

"…I blame Fate."

"…"

"What?"

"I did not find that amusing."

"The joke or the attempted homicide?"

L face-palmed.

"Whoa…L-baby are you going suicidal?" said Violet.

"What did you just call me?"

"Not that way L…y'know…you really are a pervert."

"Am I?"

"Y'know what, I'm gonna go play video games now." Said Violet walking off.

"So…how's it going on the whole 'track down the remaining task force members' thing?" Fate asked.

"This could either be a good thing…or a bad thing, but…" said L.

"What?"

"I've only managed to track down Matsuda, so far."

"MATSU!!! HE WAS AWESOME!"

"Says you." L mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I have bad news for you."

"Oh…yes…what's new?"

"_In the future I foresee,"_ she said in am eerie voice.

"Get on with it."

"Fine! Watari will arrive here in five minutes, see your bad parenting skills, and ship us back to Whammy's!"

"Back…t-to…Whammy's. As in, I'll be forced to stay with Matsuda alone for a whole month!"

L screamed Violet, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, "I heard L displaying verbal emotion, who forgot to tell me today was the apocalypse?"

"Well, for now let's just blame it on Mello!"

"Why Mello?" Fate asked.

"He has that little red button again."

Just then, Watari walked in. Unfortunately, the homicidal/funeral tape was still playing.

"L! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU LETTING THE GIRLS DO?" shouted Watari.

"Hmm…umm…it was…Fate."

And everyone started bursting into giggles.

"Awe, come on! I used that joke half an hour ago!" Violet complained.

"Well, overused jokes or not, I'm afraid I'll be taking Violet and Fate back to Whammy's until further notice."

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH MATSUDA ALONE!!!!!!!!!"

"L…what has gotten into you? Please refrain from holding down my feet." Said Watari, "Girls, please go pack your bags."

Violet and Fate sulked to their rooms to gather their belongings.


	2. Chapter 2: memories

Disclaimer:

Yay! To reviewer! You get cookie (s)!

Violet: Violet does not own death note-characters-plot!

(Violet is talking in third person today!)

Chapter 2: Memories

The limo stopped in front of the familiar building of Whammy's House. Both girls suppressed sighs. The cold air from the snow nipped at the open skin of their neck.

"Ahh…it's been years. Place hasn't changed a bit, but I bet the kids have. Hmm…I wonder how chocolate addict, game god, and albino smarty-pants are doing." Said Violet.

"Well, Mello probably got diabetes, Near probably is still in first place, and Matt probably has Carpel Tunnel Syndrome." Said Fate.

"Huh? What was that last part?" she asked, looking up from her DS.

Fate face-palmed.

"Sorry to cut in, girls, but you'll still be in the same room; across from Matt and Mello, and next to Near." Watari said, smiling.

"Near still doesn't have a roommate, does he?" asked Violet.

"No I'm afraid not."

"Wow, that guy needs a girlfriend or something, before he ends up all alone." Violet mumbled.

Unfortunately, Fate heard, and blushed.

IN THEIR ROOM

Violet was playing her DS, and Fate was reading a book, when Matt burst in and grabbed them both in a bear hug.

"Ma- Matt l-let g-g-g-go c-c-can't b-breathe!" Violet managed to get out.

He set the girls on their feet.

"Welcome back!" he said.

Mello and Near walked into the room. Remembering Violet's comment from earlier, Fate blushed again. Violet smirked, and walked over to Near. She gave him a hug, and a peck on the cheek. Near blinked, and his eye twitched, but other than that, he was the same emotionless albino future-detective we all know and admire/love/hate.

"Hey Near, y'know you're still really short, right? Or are crouching like L? Nope, just short." She said, poking him.

Mello doubled over with laughter. Matt giggled and saw Violet's DS. His eyes grew wide with excitement at the advanced '11 edition.

" You have the new Pokemon game! It hasn't even hit the stores yet." said Matt

"L has his ways… so how are you guys?" said Violet watching Mello get of the floor after his laugh fit.

"Fine. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is different." Said Matt, "What about you guys?"

"First, I think your falling behind in biology again, we're girls…" said Violet.

"Second, we ABSOLUTELY DID NOT HAVE AN EPIC FAILURE ON A HOMICIDE ATTEMPT!" shouted Fate.

Weird looks from Mello…

"And third, why is there a stalker child outside our door?" finished Violet.

Mello groaned.

"That's Stephanie, Mello's seven-year-old girlfriend." Said Matt, smirking/giggling.

"That's kind of creepy. Taking advantage of seven-year-olds like that, Mello! Pervert." Said Violet.

"EEWWWW!!! I do not think that way about seven-year-olds, you're the pervert!" shouted Mello.

"I was just commenting on how desperate you are for a girlfriend. You made it sound like that!" said Violet smugly

The girl came into the room and stared at Fate.

"Fate, I don't like this girls aura." Whispered Violet. She looked at Violet and said "are you seriously wearing that shirt with toughs shoes and what with the hair? GAG!"

Violet looked at herself and said "haha. I look better than you kid and please leave before you get thrown out!" Near whispered to Violet to calm down. Stephanie blew Mello a kiss and left the room. The bell for the morning announcements rang.

" I am sorry to inform you that classes will be dismissed, on account of the snow. Good day."

OUTSIDE

"Hey guys! It's too fluffy!" complained Matt.

"Too fluffy Matt?" asked Near (failing epically at sarcasm).

"Yeah. And…. IT MELTS!"

"Yes, Matt, this is what real world snow is like." Said Fate, exaggerating out the words for a certain redhead's understanding.

"Oh my God!" shouted Fate.

"What is it?" asked Matt.

"You'll find out in about…5…4…3…2…-"

Violet tackled Matt to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed as they fell to the cold, cold ground.

Violet just laughed, while pelting his head with snow.

"Haha! Cat like reflexes my ass. But for a skinny guy you are warm." Said Violet, snuggling into his chest.

Matt blushed.

**FLASHBACK: 20 MINUTES AGO**(before matt, mello, and near enter the room)

"Hey Fate! I know you like Near." Violet taunted.

"Hey Violet, I know you like Matt." Fate said, mocking her.

"How would you know?"

"Because, I know he likes you."

"And can you prove that?"

"Yes, I dare you to do something to make him blush, and if he doesn't I'm wrong. If he does, I'm right. But here, I'd like to add the interesting part. If I'm right, you have to help Near steal Mello's chocolate."

"If you're wrong I dare you to kiss Mello."

"Gross!"

"I thought you didn't doubt yourself."

"Umm…I don't, but you just put a disturbing image in my head."

"Yup."

"Fine." Fate grumbled. But instantly became happy again.

"Then it's a deal." Said Violet.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Matt flipped Violet over, but that was a bad move, seeing as how they were on a hill. Matt and Violet were rapidly spinning to the bottom, where, unfortunately, a small pond was located. The others ran down after them.

"HOLY CRAP, THERE'S A POND!" Fate heard Violet shout.

By the time they got to the bottom, Violet and Matt were drenched in icy water.

"I'm gonna go take a hot shower." Said Violet, trudging back inside.

Matt got up, and followed her inside, and Mello went to the shed for a sled.

"Hey, Near. Did I tell you that Violet and I had a little bet?"

…………………………………….. TO BE CONTINUED………………………………..

(In the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3: The chocolate brigade

DISCLAIMER:

Fate: If you reviewed: you get a freak'n cake.

If you like Mello: you will not enjoy this chapter.

However, if you love Near: this shall be amusing.

Violet: Agreed, and…hey are we missing something?

Fate: umm…

Violet: TELL ME!

*holds up fists*

Fate: HEEHEEHEEHEE!

*swings*

Matt: While Fate and the lady friend deal with that, VampyViolet doesn't own Death Note-characters-plot!

Oh yeah, and a shout out to Miazaki-san: THANK YOU! You are nice for reviewing!

CHAPTER 3: Chocolate Brigade

Near and Violet stood in the closet, awaiting Mello's return. Matt was distracting him downstairs, so he should be up in about five minutes. Why didn't they just run off with the chocolate now? It's simply more fun this way. So, yes, now back to Near and Violet in the closet…IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Anyway…

Mello chose this moment to come into his room, shortly followed by Matt with a video camera, although Mello didn't know it. Near *gasps* smiled. This was going to be good.

Mello started unloading his chocolate from his vest. When he was done, there were about 50 uneaten bars on the floor.

"Near! Can you believe this?!" Violet whispered/asked/exclaimed.

"Huh?" Near asked, looking up from his transformer.

Violet face-palmed. Mello stood up and started undressing. *twitch*. Before Mello started undoing his pants *twitch, Mello with no shirt, wolf-whistle, still, twitch* Violet and Near jumped out of the closet. They tied him to the desk chair, and duct taped his mouth. Violet heard Mello trying to talk.

"If you don't scream, I'll remove the tape from your mouth." She said.

Mello unwillingly nodded.

"I never knew you thought of me this way, Vi-o-let. Untie me, and I can _finish_ where I left off." Mello teased.

*cough pervert cough*

"Eww!" Violet shrieked, replacing the tape over his mouth.

'_I'm…going to…murder him!'_ Matt thought.

Near was standing by the door, holding two, large, chocolate-filled pillow cases in his hands.

"C'mon, Violet!" Near said, running out of the room.

Violet laughed, and followed Near out of the room. Matt ran out after him, turning the video camera off.

"This is _so_ going on youtube!" Mello heard Matt say.

Mello groaned.

Then Violet re-entered the room. Mello glared at her.

"Hey Mello, guess what!" Violet said.

Mello growled.

"I bet you _finished_ for Stephanie!" she whispered in his ear, before running off.

Mello continued glaring at the door for several more minutes. No, he was not having a good day.


	4. Chapter 4: I really have no idea

DISCLAIMER:

Fate: Hey Violet, did you remember today?

Violet: Yes, actually I did! I don't own death note-characters-plot

Fate: And just for anyone who cares: who wants to join the Light Yagami Homicide Club? If you do, just leave a review saying how you would like to see Light possibly die! (Sorry Light Fan girls/boys)

Violet: oh, and Matt, I heard your 'lady-friend' comment in the last disclaimer.

Matt: well, you pretty much ar-

Violet: YOU'LL GIVE IT AWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Matsuda arrived a week ago, two hours before the girls' departure. And L memorized the arrival.

FLASHBACK

A knock on the door signaled Matsuda's arrival. L was terrified. He enjoyed working with everyone, but he couldn't work alone with Matsu. L opened the door, and was immediately attacked by Matsuda's hug. The greeting became even more awkward when Violet walked by. She was sucking on a lollipop (the candy to all the perve's reading this), and playing with her purple DSi. She stopped to see what L and Matsu were doing.

"I don't even wanna know." She said before Walking off.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Why did they have to go and try to kill Light?" L mumbled to himself.

Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it now. Well, let's go over the insane things Matsuda did, since he got here. See, a while back, L solved a case that consisted of a time machine. It was stowed away somewhere in the headquarters, and Matsuda managed to find it. That would explain the rain in December. On the second day, Matsu went joy riding…no one knows why. On the third day, he made cookies. Now why was L annoyed with this? One reason; Matsu is a horrible cook. On the fourth day, he wouldn't stop singing the song Mellow by Spacekats. On the fifth day, Matsu became obsessed with Harry Potter. No one knows what he did on the sixth day, which leads us to today. The seventh day. Matsuda walked into the room with a stack of movies, smiling widely.

"Matsuda, what are you doing?" L asked him.

"Horror movies." He said.

He plopped _The Ring_.

In London, it was about 1:00 am. There were three loud knocks (coughbangscough) on Violet and Fate's door. This could only mean that Mello managed to get free. Violet jumped out of bed, and into the closet.

"I'm not here!" she mouthed, before she disappeared into the darkness.

Fate opened the door, and Mello stomped inside. Fate grabbed a baseball bat.

"WHERE'S VIOLET?!" he shouted/asked.

"If you don't leave now, you'll walk away with a bloody nose.

"Hey, people, violence is meant for video games only!" said Violet, popping out of nowhere.

Mello lunged, only to ram headfirst into the rounded metal of Fate's bat. They heard the sickening crunch that followed. Mello lie unconscious on the floor. Fate and Violet stared at him for a moment. Reaching a silent agreement, they carried Mello to his bed.

"Matt! Wake up and get the nurse!" Fate said.

Matt grumbled in his sleep, but got up and walked out of the room. He forgot he was only wearing boxers. He walked back into the room, quickly.

" Need pants." He mumbled, pulling on a pair of old jeans.

He left for the nurse again.

"Ha, oh no, I feel bad for Mello now." Violet mumbled.

Violet yawned, and lay down on Matt's bed. Fate yawned but stayed awake, until Matt and the nurse returned, and they took Mello to the infirmary.

"I'm out, night." Fate called.

Matt grumbled, and climbed back into his bed. He wrapped his arms around whatever (coughwhoevercough) was there. He was too tired to give it much thought, and so he fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Violet woke up, still tired, and shoved the body next to her.

"Scoot over, Matt." She said.

Then she took in what she said.

"MATT!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked, looking amused.

He looked like he'd been awake for a while. She looked down at the arm, still tightly wrapped around her. They both blushed. Violet tried to get up, but Matt held her down.

"Matt, let go!" she said.

"No." Matt said.

"Please?"

"Hmm…no."

"Why?"

"Mmm."

"Matt."

"NUM NUM NUM!"

"MATT, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Matt had fallen asleep again.

"C'mon, why do you choose today to torture me? WAIT! This is my chance…" she said to herself.

She struggled against his arms.

'_His strong, strong arms…WAIT'_ Violet thought.

"God! He's stronger when he's asleep! STUPID…VIDEO GAMING…STRENGTH!" she complained.

She rolled over to face him.

'_Awe…he looks so cute…WAITS A MINUTE'_ thought Violet.

"Violet…Violet…Violet." He mumbled.

"What?" Violet asked.

'_Oh my God, he's still asleep. What is he dreaming abou-? Oh God.'_

"Y'know what? I'm going back to sleep." Violet said before drifting off.

_________________________________________*______________________________

It was dark now. L and Matsuda were very scared. They'd watched _76_ horror movies strait. Tonight was going to be very, very long.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas at Whammy's

DISCLAIMER:

Violet: I don't own Death Note-characters-plot. ***sigh***

Fate: awe…why so sad, Violey?

Violet: the next two chapters are uncomfortable.

Fate: oh…yeah. Hey Matt, come make Violet happy!

*Matt enters*

*Matt tackles Violet*

CHAPTER 5: Christmas at Whammy's

It was about a week later, and it was Christmas Eve. Not to mention that our hyper psychic had devious plans. Fate was stocking her pockets with mistletoe. She walked out into the playroom, where Matt and Violet sat on a couch, playing Wii together. The couch was facing the back of the room, so Fate crept up behind them. She pulled out a piece of mistletoe, and dropped it between them. They paused the game and stared at the dreaded green plant.

"You know the rules!" Fate told them, cheerfully.

"Umm…" said Matt, blushing redder than ever.

Matt leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers.

Mello and Near walked in wide-eyed and freaked out.

"Wow…. Did not see that coming!" said Mello and Near just nodded his head.

Violet and Matt blushed like crazy and scooted away from each other.

Violet got up and pushed Fate so she bumped into Near. Violet threw some mistletoe in between two.

"Haha, enjoy you, two" said Violet returning to the game.

For the first time ever, Near blushed, and so did Fate. Near repeated Matt's movements, and kissed her.

Mello stood there glad that he didn't have to kiss anyone. And then Violet came up and hugged him.

"Hey, Mello." Violet whispered into his ear.

"What?" he asked/whispered back.

"I think you should run."

"Why?"

"Fate and I gave Stephanie mistletoe."

Violet heard Stephanie calling his name and smirked, she let go him and yelled, "RUN!!!"

Mello took off running as everyone laughed.

THE NEXT DAY

Violet woke up to Fate shrieking in delight…all the way downstairs. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep, when she heard a bunch of kids screaming, "L!". Violet jumped out of bed, and ran/stumbled/fell down the stairs.

"This place really needs an elevator." She mumbled.

L helped her stand up.

"Clumsy." Said Matt, popping up behind her out of thin air.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, jumping forward…and knocking into L, "Help me! Caught in between two boys here!"

"Wow. Love triangle." Said Fate, "I personally think you should've stuck with Matt."

Matt blushed.

"I…I'm gonna go get the cookies and milk." Said Violet, dashing for the kitchen.

"Wow…she seems a little more shy than usual." Said L.

"That's because she's dating Matt." Said Fate.

"Matt, is that true?" L asked him.

"Umm…well…kind of." Said Matt, blushing once again.

Violet came back into the room with a gigantic tray overflowing with chocolate chip cookies. Mello took a cookie that was perfectly round, and big.

"Mmm…these are good Violet. You're an awesome cook." Said Mello.

"Thanks. Near helped me make them." Said Violet.

"NEAR?!!" shouted Mello, spitting out the cooking.

Mello curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Mells, are you okay?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. I…need…chocolate." He said, crawling up the stairs to their room.

"So…Violet, when were you going to tell me you were dating Matt?" asked L.

"WHAT! WHO SAID THAT?" she asked/screamed.

"Fate." Said L."

Violet glared at Fate.

"It wasn't just me, Violet." She said, glancing at Matt.

"You said we were dating?" she asked him.

"I only said kind of!" Matt told her.

She glared at him. He scratched his head, embarrassed.

"So you're not dating?" asked L.

"No…I mean…well, we kissed, but we're…I- I don't even know." She said.

"Do you want to date me?" asked Matt.

"I- I- I-…more cookies in the kitchen." Violet said, dashing to the kitchen again.

"She wants to." Said Fate.

"Even I can see that! Are you blind, Matt?" said Near, finally speaking up.

Matt ran after Violet to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6: what happens in the kitchen

DISCLAIMER:

Violet: I don't own death note-characters-plot.

Matt: are you happier now?

Violet: well ye-

* Matt tackles*

Fate: o.o cake for everyone…

_______________________________________________________)________________

CHAPTER 6: In the kitchen…

When Matt walked into the kitchen, Violet was sitting in a chair, blushing, and trying to calm down.

"Sooo…where are the infamous cookies?" asked Matt.

Violet froze, and then realized it was Matt…she froze again.

"Bake your damn cookies, and leave." Violet said, throwing a cookie at his head.

Matt dodged the attack, and sat down across from her.

"I-…I'm sorry, Violet." Said Matt, not knowing what else to say.

"No…I'm sorry for over reacting, Matt." Violet said.

Violet stood up to leave, but Matt caught her hand. Matt stood up, and hugged her. Matt was about to pull away, but Violet stopped him. She pulled him closer, and kissed him.

"I take that as a yes?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Violet said.

Violet just stood there in Matt's arms. Then L walked in.

"Hey, are there anymo- what happened?" he asked.

Matt blushed.

"Umm…Violet's my g-g-g-girl-girlfrie-fri-frien-" Matt was trying to say.

"Girlfriend." Violet finished, "Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage, Matt."

L flashed one of his rare smiles.

"Well, I would like to inform you, that Watari is letting Fate and you live with me again, at headquarters." Said L, "But he says we have to bring Near, Mello, and Matt along, too."

Matt and Violet smiled.


	7. OC descriptions finally!

DISCLAIMER:

Violet: If you ever wondered what us (the OC s) looked like…

Fate: here ya go. Violet kept telling me to put this up so…_ta-da_!

Violet I don't own Death Note-characters-plot.

Fate: don't tell Roger we took his files! Shhh….

DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLET **BLOCKED **AND FATE **BLOCKED**

NAME: Violet **BLOCKED**

AGE: currently 14

DATE-OF-BIRTH: August 4th, 1991

HAIR: dark brown, blue streaks, shoulder length

EYES: violet/black

HEIGHT: 5'1"

PERSONALITY: Like Matt, Violet is addicted to video games. Matt is her boyfriend, and Fate is her best friend. Parents: unidentified. Easy-going. Sees auras. 

NAME: Fate **BLOCKED**

AGE: 13

DATE-OF-BIRTH: January 10th, 1992

HAIR: dark brown/black, green streaks, elbow length

EYES: pure dark red (like blood)

HEIGHT: 5'4"

PERSONALITY: Hyper, psychic. Near is her crush. (Shock, yes. Violet was right!) (Insert Violet's evil laugh!!!) Violet is her best friend. Father: unidentified. Mother: Dimitria **BLOCKED**. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well here ya go. Last names blocked for character's safety. (And because it'll give away the ending!)


	8. Chapter 8: act 2

DISCLAIMER:

Violet: what's up people! long time, no update!

Fate: yeah, sorry bout that...

Violet: anyway, i dont own death note-characters-plot

Fate: im very afraid...she owns _me_!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________O__

Fate, Violet, Matt, Mello, and to Mello's discomfort, Near were crowded in a small room. Everything was going back to normal! Except for the fact that L now has the task force back together. Light, Matusda, Soichiro, Ukita, Ide, Mogi, and Aizawa were in the next room over. L, however was in the room with them, explaining the rules.

"Just don't make too much noise. It will lead them to think that I have secret advantages." he said.

"But why can't we just meet them?" Violet asked.

"The last time I let you in close distance with Light, you and Fate tried to kill him."

Fate was behind L, mocking him. Mello, Violet, and Matt were laughing.

"Fate...*giggle*...made...*giggle*...m-me!" Violet said.

She couldn't help it anymore. Violet burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" L asked.

"NOTHING!" Violet and Matt yelled.

Mello just kept laughing.

"Just be quiet." L said, walking into the other room.

Near walked over to a chair, and sat down, putting together another puzzle.

"Hey! I just got another great idea! Epiphany!" Fate said.

"Oh no." Violet muttered.

"But...we'll need Mello's help."

"Me?...Why me?" Mello asked.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Quick! Get as much sugar or sugary things as possible!" Fate commanded.

Mello, Matt, and Violet started racing around the room. Fate grabbed a cake. Now what devious plan could include a lot of sugar, and the help of Mello? Why, what is every parent's worst nightmare? A sugar-high. Yes, they were going to get sugar high. And then blow up the remaining sugary foods in L's mysterious meeting room. And wouldn't seeing a sugar-high Near be interesting? They went back up to the secret room, with all the sugar they could find. This being L's kitchen, they had to make at least 5 trips. And because they had access to surveilance cameras, he would never know ( insert evil laugh here). And they could watch it al (literally) fall into place.

IN THE BACK ROOM

Violet, Fate, Matt, and Mello were tying together the sweets. Then Matt climbed into the vents, and hung it on the ceiling. Then Mello activated the button that would let them control the explosion. Fate snuck out into the room, and managed to kidnap Matsuda, without L noticing.

"Mello, how far away can you get with the remote?" Violet asked him.

"To the bathroom, why?" he asked.

"C'mon, let's go."

All of the giddy teens snuck into the bathroom, except Near.

"Near, c'mon let's go!" Violet said, trying to pull him from the puzzle.

"No." he stated.

"Please?" Fate asked.

Near stared at her.

"No." he repeated.

"I'll buy you a new puzzle!" Violet said.

"No."

"I'll make Fate kiss you!"

"WHAT!!??!" Fate exclaimed/asked.

"Is that a threat, or seduction?" he asked.

"Whatever you want it to be..."Violet said.

Near shivered.

"No." he said.

Fate smacked Violet, and picked up Near. She carried him into the bathroom, and threw him on the floor. They hooked up the surveilance cam to a TV they had put in there earlier. It was very crowded.

"Okay, who has the button?" Violet asked.

No one answered. Then Matt sat down on the sink. _boom. splat-splat-splat._ Matt had sat on the remote. Matsuda's eyes widened in surprise.

"You guys...you...that was...AMAZING!" Matsuda said smiling.

"Okay now, jump out this window." Fate said.

"What?!!?"

"You'll live, I promise." Fate said pushing hm out.

Matsuda landed on a stack of matresses, conviently placed below. He was terrified. He stood up, and ran to his car.

"Uh-oh." Fate said.

"What?" Violet asked.

Then, a very mad and sugar-coated L opened the door. Everyone fell out.

"You guys...you...what happened?" he asked.

"We set off a sugar bomb." Matt said smiling.

Violet smacked him.

"I had no partake in this." Near said.

"Yes you did!" Violet said, kicking him.

They all got up off the ground.

"I am...disapointed." L said.

Mello stared at the ground, ashamed.

"However...I am...proud." L said, slightly smiling.

Fate laughed.

"What?" Violet asked her insane friend.

A peice of cake fell on Near's head. He was now showing slight anger. Mello took a picture with his cell phone. He started laughing along with Fate.

"This is a very good day for me." he said, closing his phone.

"Yes, now...what would a normal parent say? Oh yes..." Lsaid. he cleared his throat, and made it deeper, "Go to your rooms!"

They all ran off. Still laughing.


	9. Chapter 9: back to normal sort of

DISCLAIMER:

Violet: Hello good friends and reviewers!

Fate: We're back home with L!

Violet: YAYAYAYAYAY!

L: I'm not alone!

Fate & Violet: O.O

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 7: Returning

H.Q

Violet, Fate, Matt, Near, and a very grouchy Mello trudged into the suite they had to share at headquarters. Fate ran over to her bed, and flopped down on top of it. All of their things were put away in their separate rooms. Fate and Violet shared a room, Near and Matt shared a room, and Mello had his own room. Violet and Matt were holding hands, slowly edging toward the Wii and Flat screen in the living room area. Near resumed playing with a transformer that L had given him for Christmas. Mello was in the kitchen area, looking for some chocolate. And then, Matt found _the tape_. Yes, the surveillance tape from the funeral, labeled _The funeral/ V&Fate homicide attempt_. Matt reached up to put the tape in.

"NO!" Violet yelled, pouncing on top of Matt to stop him.

"What is this tape?" asked Matt.

"The first official act of the 'Light Yagami Homicide Club'." Said Fate, walking into the hallway.

Violet tried to stand up, but lost her balance, falling on top of Matt.

"Is falling on me your special talent, or is it falling _for_ me?" Matt asked/joked.

Violet blushed. They sat up, and turned on the Wii and TV.

"Which reminds me, we're going to draft I MEAN recruit, tomorrow." Said Fate.

Violet face-palmed.

L'S OFFICE

"You're going to tell her, aren't you?" Fate asked L.

"No." said L.

"L, don't lie to me, I can see the future."

"Yes, I do actually plan on telling her soon."

"When?"

"I was thinking, maybe after your birthday."

"Why that soon, L?"

"I fear that I may die soon, maybe even this year."

"Are you going to tell me who my father was?"

"No. It would only upset you."

Fate let out a sigh, and went upstairs to the suite.

*******************************************************************

Sorry for the really short chapters.


	10. Chapter 10: set on innocence

CHAPTER 8: Intensity

H.Q

Tomorrow is Fate's birthday, and Matt, Mello, Near, and Violet were decorating the penthouse. Matt was going over board on almost everything so Violet had to stay by his side to make sure he was good. Or was that really the reason? Once the job was done, everyone went back to his or her room.

VIOLET & FATE'S ROOM

Fate was asleep when Violet returned, so she played Call of Duty on her DS. Nothing eventful happened after that.

THE NEXT DAY, FATE'S BIRTHDAY

Fate opened her eyes. It was her 14th birthday. She looked at her alarm clock, and it was about one in the afternoon. She jumped out of bed, and jumped onto Violet's. Violet wasn't there. The entire suite was deserted. Then she found a note on the fridge that said:

**Please come to the top floor 2 pm,**

**L**

Fate smiled, happy for the moment. It almost seemed that things were normal. Almost…

PENTHOUSE, 2 p.m.

Everyone was scared about the decorations except, Near of course. Violet was worried about L because seemed kind of nervous. Then Fate walked into the room. The room sung a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. The cake was huge, courtesy of L. And very, very chocolaty. Yum. Then it was present time. Violet got her a magic eight ball, books from Near, chocolate from Mello, and goggles from Matt.

"What did you wish for?" asked Violet.

"I wished for everyone to be happy on my birthday." Fate lied.

Violet raised her eyebrow at her

"What?" said Fate

Violet just rolled her eyes and went to go sit next to Matt and Near. She had an idea and grabbed Near by his baggy sleeve and pulled him into the hallway.

"What?" said Near

"I know you like Fate and you should show her that on her birthday." Violet said

" I only like her as a friend." stated Near

"Ya right get that head out of your shell and tell her how you feel."

"…..are you referring me to a turtle?"

"Yes, now go tell her how you feel!"

Violet pushed him back into the room. Near walked in, very red faced.


	11. Chapter 11: okay, awkward!

Disclaimer:

Violet: I don't own death note-characters plot. Or Darth Vader.

OOH! Funny Video!!!: .com/watch?v=kbjrUOSss_o

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 9: Nightfall, and too much monster…

The rest of the day had gone good for the detective 'family'. Fate and Violet were asleep when Near walked into their room. He climbed onto Fate's bed, and put his arm around her. Fate's eyes shot open, as Near's eyes fell closed.

"Near! What are you doing?" asked Fate.

"I wanted to snuggle." Near said.

"WTF! Violet! Violet!"

"……." Said Violet.

Fate felt around on the table for her cell phone. She pulled it to her, and texted Violet:

**Help! Rapist pedophile albino in my bed!**

Violet opened her cell phone, and read the message. Violet looked up.

"Holy crap. Near?" said Violet.

"What?" asked Near.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I sleep better when I'm next to someone."

Fate looked up to Violet.

"Help!" she whispered.

"Hey Near, my bed's bigger. You can sleep with me if you don't touch me." said Violet.

Near stood up, and followed Violet to her bed.

THE MORNING

VIOLET'S BED

Violet woke up, very crowded. Matt was laying at her feet, Near right next to her, and Fate on his other side. Mello was on the floor, and L was sitting in a corner.

"Matt, what are you and Mello doing in here?" Violet asked.

"Too…much…monster…last n-night." Matt said falling asleep soon after.

L was the only one awake, and motioned her to follow him into the next room. She followed him into the room where, to her surprise, he was pacing.

"L…what is it?" Violet asked him.

"Violet, this is really hard to explain…"

"What is…"

"I don't know" "spit it out L." there words were mixed together as they bantered, until he finally said it: "Violet, I'm your father."

"Well, you could've just said so. You didn't have to go all Darth Vader on me!"


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontations

CHAPTER 8: Intensity

H.Q

Tomorrow is Fate's birthday, and Matt, Mello, Near, and Violet were decorating the penthouse. Matt was going over board on almost everything so Violet had to stay by his side to make sure he was good. Or was that really the reason? Once the job was done, everyone went back to his or her room.

VIOLET & FATE'S ROOM

Fate was asleep when Violet returned, so she played Call of Duty on her DS. Nothing eventful happened after that.

THE NEXT DAY, FATE'S BIRTHDAY

Fate opened her eyes. It was her 14th birthday. She looked at her alarm clock, and it was about one in the afternoon. She jumped out of bed, and jumped onto Violet's. Violet wasn't there. The entire suite was deserted. Then she found a note on the fridge that said:

**Please come to the top floor 2 pm,**

**L**

Fate smiled, happy for the moment. It almost seemed that things were normal. Almost…

PENTHOUSE, 2 p.m.

Everyone was scared about the decorations except, Near of course. Violet was worried about L because seemed kind of nervous. Then Fate walked into the room. The room sung a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. The cake was huge, courtesy of L. And very, very chocolaty. Yum. Then it was present time. Violet got her a magic eight ball, books from Near, chocolate from Mello, and goggles from Matt.

"What did you wish for?" asked Violet.

"I wished for everyone to be happy on my birthday." Fate lied.

Violet raised her eyebrow at her

"What?" said Fate

Violet just rolled her eyes and went to go sit next to Matt and Near. She had an idea and grabbed Near by his baggy sleeve and pulled him into the hallway.

"What?" said Near

"I know you like Fate and you should show her that on her birthday." Violet said

" I only like her as a friend." stated Near

"Ya right get that head out of your shell and tell her how you feel."

"…..are you referring me to a turtle?"

"Yes, now go tell her how you feel!"

Violet pushed him back into the room. Near walked in, very red faced.


	13. Chapter 13: Recruit

CHAPTER 11: Recruiting of the Light Yagami Homicide Club

LATER

"Its kind of boring." Said Violet, spinning around in a chair, "Okay spinning plus DS equals dizziness."

"Then stop spinning." Said Fate.

"Make me."

Fate threw a file at her.

"OW!" said Violet.

Then Fate noticed the goggles.

"Awww! Did Matt-o give you goggles, too?" asked Fate.

"Yes." Said Violet.

"You know, I've been thinking it's recruiting time for the L.Y.H.C."

"What? You're still going on about that stupid club?"

Then Violet fell out of the chair.

"What is the L.Y-Q? _H-H- whatever?" asked L

"It's the L.Y.H.C, or the Light Yagami Homicide Club." Said Fate.

"It's not really much of a club, there're only two members!" said Violet.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"MATT!" screamed Fate.

Matt ran into the room.

"WHAT IS…it?" he asked, noticing everyone was fine.

"Will you join the Light Yagami Homicide Club?"

"Umm…what's Violet's opinion?"

"I think-" But Violet was cut off.

"She loves it!" said Fate.

"Then, I'll join." Agreed Matt.

Violet face-palmed.

"You know that's kind of freaky, Matt." Violet said.

"So that's what the tape's about." Matt said, ignoring Violet.

"HE KNOWS ABOUT THE FRIGGIN' TAPE?" screamed/asked Fate.

"What tape, I don't know ANYTHING about a tape, IT DOESN'T EXIST!" shouted Violet.

"You mean this tape?" asked L, putting it into the TV.

The tape began playing.

Light Yagami stepped out of the car, with his family.

"FIRE!" Fate shouted, and then she fired the gun…and completely missed. Everyone turned towards us.

"V! That's your queue!" she shouted, ducking.

Violet jumped up, threw the net…and missed too.

"How could you _miss_ that?" asked Matt, doubling over with laughed.

"I was trying to miss." Said Violet.

"Then why are you in the club?" Matt asked.

"1) I was forced, and 2) it still only has three members." Said Violet.

"Good point. MELLO!" Fate said/screamed.

Mello walks in, looking very sleepy.

"What is it?" Mello asked.

"Will you join the Light Yagami Homicide Club?"

"Will you let me sleep if I say yes?"

"Sure!"

"Okay I'm in." Mello said, going back to his room.

"Four members!" Fate said.

"Oh NO! Don't…" Violet was too late.

"NEAR!!!!!" Fate yelled.

Near walked into the room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

'_Poor Near, he looks so hopeful._' Violet thought.

"Will you join the Light Yagami Homicide Club?"

"Why?"

"Because Violet has one of your Transformers."

"No she doesn't!"

He turns to see Violet looking confused. Near glared at her.

"Okay! Fine she doesn't have it." Fate said.

Violet smirked and walked up to him and whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

"Fine." Near mumbled.

"You're going to join willingly! You're the first person I didn't force/bribe/lied to make them join!" Fate exclaimed/shrieked/whatever it is happy fan girls do.

Violet smiled smugly and dragged Near out of the room. Then Violet stepped back inside, with a devious smirk on her face.

"You didn't bribe him, but I did." She said.

Fate twitched.

"What did you do, Violet?" Fate asked.

"You have a date with Near!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!! VIOLET!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HE-!" But Fate was cut off by a glare from L, implying that she should not use profanity in front of him.

"Yup! You have a date with Near tomorrow night!" Violet shrieked at the happiness of payback.

Then Matt spoke up again.

"So do you, Violet." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well you agreed to it."

"What? When?"

"When you said I was your boyfriend. It's a package deal, sweetheart."

Violet glared at him.

"It's impossible to get decent revenge around here." Violet grumbled, as she went upstairs to play Wii. Matt smiled, and followed after her. He didn't see it, but L glared at him. Now it was just Fate and L in the room.

"Hey, L?" Fate called.

"Yes?" L asked.

"Will you _please_ tell me?"

L shuddered at the memory of her father.

"Feyonk irthkay." He mumbled so it was unintelligible.

"What was that?" Fate asked.

"Beyond Birthday." L said.

Fate's chair hit the floor. L looked over.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"B-B-Bey-y-y-yond B-B-B-Birthd-d-d-day?" she stuttered/asked.

"Yes."

"As in the serial killer?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…no…I'm gonna go lie down for a while." She said, standing up, and walking away.


	14. author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, so maybe you were kind of hoping for another chapter, but I decided something might need to be explained from the last chapter. I know it's super cheesy to make Violet's dad L, and Fate's dad BB, but there's more to that story. I was planning on putting an explanation in later chapters, but I didn't want to loose reviewers, or readers. Anyway, so a lot of you know BB's story, but if you don't go to your bookstore, and buy a copy of Death Note: Another Note and read it. BB copies L in a lot of ways. He _wants to be_ L, but L didn't pay much attention to him. Thus, one of the fantasy world's most awesome killers was invented. The basic thing is, that in copying L, he had abducted L's lover/wife (haven't decided yet), and she got pregnant with him. Basically making Violet and Fate half sisters. Which is why they both posses psychic powers. BB didn't know she was pregnant until it was too late, so he abandoned her at Whammy's. That's the story. Well not the complete story, but that's pretty depressing. If you want a story about their mother, just leave a review, pm me. Thank-you for reading!!!!!

-VV & Fate-Chan


	15. Chapter 15: NEARFATE

Disclaimer:

Violet: I don't own death not-plot-characters

Fate: Don't you just love romantic scenes.

Violet: O.o No.

Fate: Neither do I!!!! Enjoy your payback Violet, because at the end, I have my revenge!!! (time skip chapters ahead!!!)

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 12: NearFate

Violet, who was actually wearing a skirt (*gasps*), dragged Fate into the restaurant for her date with Near. She was smiling once again at the greatness of revenge. Near was sitting at a table, blushing redder than ever.

FATE'S POV

I could feel the blush growing on my cheeks. What the hell did Violet get me into? Violet smirked, and left to go meet Matt. I sat down across from Near.

"So…" I said.

"Wh-what are you gonna get?" Near asked, looking down at the menu.

"I don't know spaghetti and meat balls probably."

"Me too."

"So…what's up?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"Umm…N-Nothing." I lied.

"Fate…"

"L t-told me who my father was…is last night."

"You mean he's still alive?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"Er…"

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Near and I said simultaneously.

"Okay, and what would you like to drink?"

"Mountain Dew!" I said, getting excited over my favorite hyper drink.

"Hi-C" he said.

I stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"…Never mind." I told him.

"Now…who was your father?"

Well, I guess he didn't forget.

"B-" I was cut off by the waitress again.

"Here're your drinks!" she said.

"That was fast." I mumbled.

Near sighed.

"Your father?" he asked again.

"My father is BB." I said/stuttered.

"Wow." He said, eyes widening.

I looked down quickly, embarrassed.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine" 'eventually' I added in my head.

He knew I was lying.

"Fate…" Near started, but once again, the waitress, who decided then and there to bring us our food, interrupted us.

"Here ya go!" she said.

I picked up my fork, and started picking at my food. Near took a couple of bites.

"Near?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"Why…why do you like me?"

"I don't know…you interest me…it's hard to explain."

"How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"About th…three years."

Those comments made me feel guilty.

"I don't really like you." Said Near.

"What?" I asked startled.

"I love you." He blurted out.

MATT&VIOLET

VIOLET'S POV

Before Matt and I left, he handed me a box. I opened. Inside was a _violet_ rose.

"Thanks." I said, embarrassed.

"No problem." He said.

'Damn human emotions'.

AT THE RESTURUANT

VIOLET POV

We were sitting (side by side) at the bar seats, when the waiter came. I know it doesn't sound too mysterious or shocking, but it was who the waiter _was_.

L.

Matt didn't seem to notice.

"What would you like drink?" he asked.

My eyes widened.

"Mountain Dew." We said simultaneously. But I said it in an angrier monotone. L left.

Matt smiled up at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look nice tonight."

I blushed.

"Thanks." I said.

'Damn you stupid human emotions.'

Then the waiter came back. I looked up, and saw that it thankfully wasn't L this time.

"What would you guys like to eat?" the waiter asked.

"We want a pepperoni pizza." Matt said.

AN HOUR LATER, ARCADE, MATT&VIOLET

VIOLET'S POV

Matt and I have been here for about half an hour. I was getting kind of crowded.

"Hey, Matt." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"I'm gonna step outside and get some air, alright?"

"Okay."

He smiled. He leaned down, and kissed me. Right then and there. In front of everyone. Apparently, Matt goes here a lot, because I could here wolf whistles and 'GO MATT's in the background. The kiss ended, and I made way outside. The night was colder than normal. There was an eerie feeling in the atmosphere. Then I heard a gunshot. I froze as the bullet just barely missed me. Another one fired. I ducked, and shot into an alleyway. Without knowing it, I'd rammed into a wall too hard. My head was bleeding, and I couldn't walk forward. I then noticed this was because I was on the ground. The men ran past the alley. That's when I lost consciousness.

NEAR&FATE DATE, SAME TIME

FATE'S POV

"Near…" I said.

This boy…just said…WHAT?

"Uh…never mind." Near said quickly.

He blushed and walked out of the restaurant. I followed him outside. It was noisy on the busy street. Near began walking back to the head quarters.

"Wait! Near!" I called to him.

He couldn't here me, he kept walking away. I ran to him, and caught his hand. He turned around, a look of surprise on his face.

"Near…" I said.

"Yes?" he asked looking nervous.

"I- I love you, too."

I said it! Without warning, he kissed me. Mid-kiss, there was something important trying to materialize in my mind, but I ignored it. After the kiss, I completely forgot whatever it was, and we walked back to head quarters together. I'm sure it wasn't that important anyway…


	16. Chapter 16: I really have no idea 2

DISCLAIMER:

Matt: HA You do not lie woman!

Violet: I'm applying for marriage counseling!

Matt: Babe--

Violet: .....I won't go for the counseling if you do the disclaimer!

Matt: BABE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!

Violet: DO IT, NOW!

Matt: ......for the sake of our marriage, Violet does not own Death Note, because if she did, rainbow explosions would have gone off during the 'I will take a potato chip...AND EAT IT!' scene!

Violet: Thanx Mattie!

*************************************************************************************************************************

Violet woke up in the same alley as last night, but she couldn't remember anything. And I mean _anything. _Shed stumbled down the street, and then fell as a car sped past. She screamed. A girl walked over to her. She looked about Violet's age, maybe younger.

"Hi, my name is....Sayu. I'm sorry about that, it's just that my brother told me to be careful with my name, with kira and all that going on. You look like you could use some help." the girl, Sayu, said, helping Violet to her feet.

"Um.....I-I think I could use some help? I....I'll probably need a p-place to stay.....I....can't.....remember.....anything!" Violet said.

"A place to stay? My mother is very nice, I'm sure she'll let you stay at our house!"

"Thank-you. But, Sayu...?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-who is kira?"

"You don't remember kira?"

"No."

"Kira is doing a great job to society! He's killing off criminals! At least that's part of my opinion. Something tells me that kira is a bad person."

"Really? This kira person.....I think he's doing a good job. At least from the info. you've given me."

They had reached a cute and cozy looking two story house by now.

"This is where I live!" Sayu said, as they walked into the house. A smiling woman opened the door.

"Hello, Sayu, is this one of your friends from school?" she asked.

"No.....this girl can't remember anything....do you mind if she stays with us?"

"Well.....Sayu....it's a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

"Mom! She has nowhere to go! Please?"

"Fine, but she has to share a room with you."

"Cool! We can stay up all night! And listen to music! And gossip! Oh my God! What should we call you?"

"I don't know."

"Well...I think maybe we could call you Mariko! You look American, but it's such a nice name!"

"Sayu..." her mother warned.

"No, Mariko is fine with me!" Violet said, with enthusiasm.

"Hey, Mariko-chan, are you wearing contacts?"

Violet touched her eyes, and quickly blinked at the burning.

"No, is there something weird about them?" she asked.

"Not really...there just such an unusual color...but it's pretty!" Sayu said.

"Hey, Sayu, where's your bathroom? I want to see how bad I look."

"Down that hall!"

"Thanks."

Violet walked down the hallway, and entered the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. She looked shabby and beat up. But the weird part was her eyes. They _were_ an unusual color. She stared into a pair of violet eyes.

**************************************************************************************************************

Violet: well, I hope this saved xXRebeccaxRiverXx's sanity. If you want more of this fic, you guys are gonna have to give me ideas! I'm desperatley failing here! So please!!!!!!!

Matt: Yes, we would appreciate that very much!"

Fate: Awwz!!!

Matt: What is it this time, Miss Crazy-Brained freak!

Fate: Well, for one thing, MATT WANTS HIS VIOLEY BACK!!!!

Matt: Oh God, here she goes again!

Fate: AND ANOTHER, I'M A MARRIED WOMAN, SO IT'S MRS. AND I'M 100% POSITIVE THAT THAT IS NOT NEAR'S LAST NAME!

Matt: OH, WHAT'S WITH THE PERCENTAGES! ARE YOU L OR SOMETHING NOW!?!?!

Fate: YOU WOULD KNOW, KISSASS!

Matt: THAT'S MELLO, NOT ME!

Mello: How did I get dragged into this?

Fate: Well, in that case, I'm sorry!

Matt: What were we fighting about?"

Fate: I forgot too.

Violet: O.o p-please review? (help me get out of this crazy house!)


	17. Chapter 17: things begin to change

DISCLAIMER:

Violet: OMG!!! I actually updated the LYHC!!!

Matt: …

Violet: you know what to do!

Matt: *whispering* I lost my voice, can't do disclaimer!

Violet: well then, time to find a person!!!!

*enter Light Yagami*

Matt: I freaking _hate _this guy!

Violet: Light, do you have a twin named Dark? OMG!!! Are you related to Dark from DNAngel? What's your middle name?

Light: if I do your disclaimer, will you leave me alone?

Violet: yup!

Light: Violet does not own Death Note!!!

Violet: LOL SMILEY FACE LOL SMILEY FACE

Light: o.e

*** *** ***

_Violet eyes_…

Is it even possible? How are Violet eyes even possible? Violet walked out of the bathroom, and found Sayu sitting at a small table.

"Hey." She said.

"Oh, I bet you're probably hungry, right? My mom is a great cook! Not to boast or anything! What would you like?"

"Sayu, you're babbling."

"Oh, sorry!"

"And, yes, I would like something to eat."

xxx

Sayu had been telling the truth about her mother's cooking. But now Violet was thinking about getting a job. She started by looking around at a mall. There was only one store hiring, something pretty close to a Gamestop. Did she even like video games? She decided it didn't matter, as long as the pay was good. She entered the store, and walked up to the desk.

"Hello." A woman greeted her.

"Um…I would like to apply for a job."

"Oh great!"

The woman handed her an application.

"By the way, my name is Risa!" the woman said.

Violet took the paper, and walked over to a bench in the mall

xxx

**A/N: right now, I bet you're wondering what the Wammy's boys and Fate are doing right now…**

Xxx

Fate and Near were studying the footage from the street's security cameras. Five bullets were shot, and Violet disappeared. No matter how many times they watched the video, or Fate checked the future, they just couldn't place it. There was a 20% that this had to do with the fact that she was L's kid, but it was most likely meant to be shot at someone else. Evidence: three forty-year-old men were found dead at the scene. Poor Violet was just caught on the sidelines. Matt and Mello had officially left. L was taking on the status of being dead. He would help Near, and join the SPK. The SPK. New York. L had let Near group together consisting of selected CIA and FBI members. The group headed off to New York, whereas Matt and Mello went to LA.

FATE'S POV

This has got to be my fault. If I hadn't fallen for stupid Near, Violet would be with us, Matt and Mello wouldn't have gone to LA, and we wouldn't be in stupid NYC. I've never really liked big cities. That's why we mostly stay inside. We're mainly focused on finding Violet, but we've been handling other stuff lately too. Not to mention some sort of secret relationship. He's always dragging me around to weird places in HQ. Like a hall closet. [A/N: omg they're in a closet _like that_. I cannot say it's not what you think, cuase it is!]

So I guess I'll sit back 'til things get better.


	18. Chapter 18: Hot shots and close chances

I do not own Death Note. I apologize for my absence of updating. You can blame school, and my laziness. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! ;D btw I have about 59 chapters written for this already. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! Oh, and Yagami is only two letters away from salami!

*** *** ***

Chapter 18: Hot shots and close chances

FATE'S POV

Ugh! Matt could be so annoying sometimes. I hang out with him at the mall and stuff occasionally, but now he's asking me to go on a trip with him to _Japan_. Sure, L being the richest freaking guy in the world, he left the Wammy kids a bunch of money. But Matt was going to blow it on video games. Not to mention the reason he wanted to go to Japan was because he wanted to get a video game not available on this side of the Earth. And ordering off line "isn't as good as buying by hand." He can be such an idiot sometimes.

*** *** ***

Matt didn't tell me he also wanted to spy on Misa. Scratch that, _had _to spy on Misa. But he was going to do that _after _he dragged me to a million game stores. Then there's the fact that Matt is messed up big time. He smokes, and started heavily drinking after his birthday. He sleeps with a bunch of whores, and just bursts out crying when he finds something of his that's purple. So it's just when he drags me into _one _particular store that I freak out. It's because a girl that looks a _lot _like Violet just left from her shift. I left Matt inside, and started following her in the mall. I lost her in between a Hot Topic, and a Claire's. Why the hell are those stores near each other?

Anyway, I went back to the game store, and found Matt paying for a game. After that, we went outside of the mall so Matt could smoke. Pretty soon, I was back on a plane to New York. When I got there, I found a shocker. Near was talking to someone on his voice changer thingy. L's logo was on the screen. IMPOSTER ALERT! Even if L is dead, Near is the next L. But that was mostly because Mello was to prissy to take the job. I could only hear a few of the words that the two were speaking.

"Maybe we'll meet…we both…Goodbye, Near."

That was mostly it, considering I was listening by the doorframe. I walked into the room.

"Back." I said, walking back out into the hallway.

I went up to our room, and waited for him to dismiss the others, or sneak up here. It was the later option. He walked into the room, and dragged me into a closet on a lower floor, where we wouldn't get caught. He quickly leaned down and kissed me. A short kiss, but that would never amount to what was coming. He got down on one knee…

"Near…"

"Fate, will you marry me?" he asked.

My heart skipped several beats. My now short hair was glued to my neck. I just stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Fate, you've been with me for seven years. You always had the option of leaving me for Gevanni or—"

"Why the hell would I leave you for _Gevanni_?"

"I don't know, it was just an example. So?"

"…um…"

Either I was with him forever, or I could go run off with Gevanni, or…someone. I mean, I wouldn't ever run back to any of my boyfriends at Wammy's. God, the Boys there are so controlling. Back to my current situation. Would I marry Near, or run away. It was all up to me.

"I—

*** *** ***

Violet's POV

I had just gotten off of work. Returning to the Yagami household was always awkward. I felt like I was intruding in on their family, no matter how welcome they made me feel. There was the kind Sayu Yagami that first offered her home. Then there was Chief Soichiro Yagami, who told me he was working on the kira case. Then there was his wife, Sachiko Yagami whom allowed me to stay. There was one more person in this household, and I did not trust him. Light Yagami. He barely came around, but when he did, he scared the shit out of me. He seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place it. He was 23, and I was 19. 19, and nowhere to go.

"Here you go, Mrs. Yagami." I said, offering her my latest paycheck.

She took it.

"Thank-you for your hard work." She told me as I went upstairs. I was about to walk into my room, when someone stopped me. Light was home. He had put his hand on my shoulder, preventing me from walking forward.

"Mariko, I was wondering if you'd go out on a date with me. Will you?" he said.

I told you once, and I'll tell you again. I didn't trust him…

*** *** ***

Wowz! Two cliffhangers! Me is so happy leaving you to ponder what will happen next!! Peace!!!


	19. Chapter 19: Back to the closet

I do not own Death Note!!!

***

Chapter 19: Back to the closet…

***

Fate's POV, back to the closet!

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked, because Near and I hadn't been getting along very well lately. And then I was happy, because I loved him. And then I was sad because I used to love someone else… Someone else, that didn't forgive easily. And I wonder…if I say yes…will I ever see him again? But it was a long time ago. How could I be thinking of that?

Better yet, how could I let that stop me from loving Near?

"I understand…you don't want to marry me…" Near said, standing up.

"No, it's not that…I just have a lot on my mind…"

"So…what is your answer?"

"I will. I will marry you."

He turned around, and stared at me.

"Fate…this is, and forever will be…one of my favorite memories." He said.

He walked over and kissed me. A very long and deep kiss…Only to be interrupted when someone opened the door. I heard a wolf-whistle. We quickly separated. Near hid behind me. It was Gevanni that had opened the door.

"Could you hand me the flashlight?" he asked.

I took it, and handed it to him.

"You saw _nothing_!" I said.

"Okey dokey!" he said, closing the door.

So, naturally, everyone knew about us when we returned. Near actually _blushed_.

***

Violet's (aka Mariko's) POV, upstairs hallway, Yagami house

"_Mariko, I was wondering if you'd go out on a date with me. Will you?" he said_.

"Um…"

"Mariko, you're really sweet…and cute."

"There's a bit of an age difference…"

"Only a slight one."

He moved closer to me. He had me pressed against the wall. There was no escape. And then, he kissed me. I held still, and he finally pulled back. You will tell me what I want to hear." He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You know the SPK's names."

He stepped back into his room. It made me remember. A redheaded boy that wore goggles all the time. A black striped shirt, vest, gloves, jeans, and boots…MATT! He was also that guy from the game store! I thought he looked familiar…but who was that girl he was with. The one that tried to follow me…

***

Fate's POV, Fate's room, SPK HQ

We (Near and I) were sitting on the floor, putting together a puzzle. Kind of childish, really, but it could be a lot of fun. Especially when I got Near to take off his shirt. I leaned over, and kissed his cheek. He blushed, and snapped the last piece in. He stood up, and grabbed his shirt.

"I better leave you to get some rest." He said.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Can't you just sleep in here tonight?"

"I don't really sleep, Fate."

"Just stay here!"

"Fine."

He dropped his shirt, and lay down on the bed.

"Come here." He said.

I lay down next to him, and he put his arms around me.

"I love you, Near." I whispered.

"I love you, too."

I reached my head up, and kissed him. He pulled off my shirt. I froze… He lifted up.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

I thought for a moment…

"No, you…did something _right_."

I blushed. He continued kissing me…

***

Uh-oh! Fate is being naughty!!! Sorry if I disappointed you (pervs!) but they didn't actually get much farther than that. Save that for after the wedding!!!

NOW WHAT THE HELL WITH THE VIOLETXLIGHT!!!

No. I swear she stays with Matt…unless you people want to change that, at least for the moment, anyway…always open for criticism, and options…you decide!


	20. Chapter 20: ditching Light

I don't own Death Note!!!! Trying to think of what to do next.

***

Violet's (Mariko's) POV:

Near? The SPK? I know some of this has to do with the kira case, but that's pretty much it. I know somehow all of this is related, but I just…can't…remember!!! Tonight is my forced date with Light. I'm wearing striped leggings, leather skirt, black tank, and black fingerless gloves. Something you will soon learn about me, is that I love dressing like this. Of course, it took _me _only seconds to sort out my favorite styles. I still don't trust him. Light had taken me to a diner/bar that held no attraction for me whatsoever. When we walked in and took our seats, I surveyed the room. Not too many people. A couple in the back. A redhead at the bar, drinking beer. A drunk blonde, by the door. The redhead looked pretty hot actually… I wonder if I could escape Light for a minute…

"I'm going to use the restroom." He said leaving.

Wow, a miracle. I stood up, and walked over to him.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to him.

"Oh…hey." He said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Look, this is sort of sudden, but can you give me a ride somewhere?"

"I know I get a lot of girls, but I barely know you. Sooo…where to?"

"Anywhere!"

"Your place, or mine?"

"Yours!"

***

I was sitting in the guys red car. It was very familiar. I felt like I'd been in it before. One thing I didn't notice right off, was that the guy (I should really find out his name) _always_ wore goggles.

"My name is Mariko."

"Mmm."

"What's yours?"

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You…can call me Matt."

"So where do you live, exactly?"

"Well, I kind of want to take you to my friend's place. Do you mind?"

"What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Fate. The place really belongs to her boyfriend."

Fate. Matt. There was something all too familiar about those names!

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"You look like someone that Fate was looking for. I just wanted to see."

Fate. Matt… Two more names fit into this subject… But…

"What's Fate's boyfriend's name?"

"Near."

Matt…Fate…NEAR! It all came back to me. That night, I left to get some air. I hit my head during a drive-by. I'd hidden in the alley. Matt couldn't have found me… OH MY GOD! MY NAME IS VIOLET LAWLIET!

"MATT!" I yelled.

He swerved a little.

"Come on, my driving is not _that _bad!"

"NO! I mean…I'm Violet."

The car swerved, and we banged into a guard rail.

"Dammit! Look what happened to Veronica!"

"You named your car _Veronica_?"

"Yes, got a—OH MY GOD, VIOLET!"

"Yes, I'm like a mood ring but better." I recited.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you." He said.

"Me too."

He pulled away from me, and started driving again.

"So what happened to you?" he asked.

"That night, there was a shoot out, I was hit—

"You were hit!? Where?!"

"On my shoulder. I still have a scar…"

He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Keep going."

"So…I was running, and…that's all I can remember. I woke up in the same place with a girl freaking out looking down at me."

"You cut your hair shorter."

"Yeah Sayu, that girl, I stayed with her for all this time, she's the one that thought the cut was cute."

"Well, what was her family like?"

"Her mother was really nice and sweet. Her dad was rarely there, and her brother…"

"Her brother?"

"Yeah, her brother I didn't trust."

"One more question."

"Yeah?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH LIGHT YAGAMI!?!"

"He was seductively rude. He forced me to go out with him because I knew Near's name."

"Did you know…that he…is suspected of being kira?"

"No."

"Ha. He is."

"Well, tell me, are Fate and Near still together?"

"Yeah. It's going really good for them. Hee hee."

"What?"

"Yes well they're…_engaged_."

"OH MY KIRA!"

"If anything, you should be saying 'oh my Matt'. And you should also be wearing—

"Perv."

"Yup. That's what most of them call me."

He started laughing.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Well…Near and Fate are in New York."


	21. Chapter 21: a note from Fate

Dear Readers,

Violet is pretty stumped about what to write next, so she wants your guys' help.

On another note, I got an email adress:

and yes, I do exist. I help Violet out with the writing, so I'm stumped too.

Thanks guys!

--The original Fate Birthday


	22. Chapter 22: The Return no its not over

Disclaimer:

Fate's email: thinkingboutjam (at sign) rocketmail (dot) com

Violet: First off, I would like to announce that this is actually a chapter we're writing.

Fate: YUP! We're done slacking!

Violet: I don't own Death Note.

***

Chapter 22: Stuck at an airport…with Matt

***

Violet's POV

***

You know what sucks about being stuck in an airport? Well, First off, here's a short summary of what happened:

Once upon a time, a little boy named Matt fell for a little girl named Violet (me). But Matt was a major idiot, and Violet got attacked one day. So about 11 years later, they meet each other again, and are waiting for recall at the airport.

THE END

Okay, I suck at stories. Anyway, here we are at the airport, waiting for recall.

We're sitting down on a bench, when this blonde flight attendant walks over. I swear I saw Matt checking her out. I glared at him, and he shrank back, an apologetic look on his face.

"We found a flight for you guys." She said.

***

We made our way onto the plane. One problem, I'm afraid of heights. I sat, frozen in my chair. Matt looked at my frozen expression of fear.

"You okay?" he asked.

As the plane slowly began to go higher, I started shaking.

"Hiii! Hei-hei…"

"You're afraid of heights."

It was a statement, not a question. That's how well he knew me. And I loved in so much. I nodded, and he put his arm around me. I seemed to grow calmer at his touch. I missed him over the years, along with Fate and Near, and Mello, and…L, my dad.

"Hey Matt, um, what happened to…Ryuzaki?"

"You mean-

I cleared my throat, and glared at him.

"Okay, well _Ryuzaki_ is pretending he's dead for the…_problem_. I'll explain later."

I looked up at the flight attendant, who was staring at us with interest.

"Oh, okay."

***

We were standing in the office, or whatever as Near stared, seemingly blankly, at his toys. There was something different about him, like you could sense the stress of the current situation. And then there was Fate staring at him with a longing look. And the rest of the team seemed to pity her as well, but she didn't notice. She would've been damn mad if she had.

Fate's the kind of person that doesn't take pity or b.s. She wants to be strong, but Near is weakening her, even with his gaze. I don't know what happens behinds closed doors, but I hope Near, really, really loves her.

I'm glad that Fate wasn't born with mind reading abilities.

***

okay, okay, so it was a short chapter, but at least the family is back together!!

Please review!!

--Violet, and Fate


	23. Chapter 23: via phone call

Violet: I do not own Death Note!!!

Fate: what happened to those really long disclaimers?

Violet: I actually don't know…

Fate: So….I guess…

Violet: reviewers get L plushies!

Fate: XD

***

Chapter 23: via phone call

***

special thanks to C. Hollywell-Black for part of the idea, although we only used part of it.

***

Fate's POV

***

I couldn't believe it. We got Violet back! We needed to celebrate somehow, so we all agreed on this. This would be pretty tricky, but we had everything we needed.

The phone was set up.

I knew that Near was expecting some kind of call from Light.

We were ready.

***

The phone rang in the office-type room. Everyone looked at the phone, but no one went to pick it up. Finally, Near sighed and answered the call, putting it on speaker phone. A large P filled the screen.

"Hello?" Near asked, after a few moments.

"Yes, this is pizza hut, calling to confirm your order." Violet said into the phone.

We, we being Matt, Violet, and me, were hiding in a closet on the top floor.

"I didn't order any pizza. Good day."

"Woah! Hold up! I didn't say _a _pizza."

"How many are there?"

"Umm…"

I mouthed the number '72' to Violet.

"There are 72."

"Ma'am, what pizza hut are you calling from?"

"Uhhh…DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS A LONG DISTANCE CALL!!"

"Okay, so what do the pizzas have on them?"

"Anchovies, pineapple, vanilla custard, and…"

Matt mouthed '5 alarm hot sauce'.

"Five alarm hot sauce. Imported from India. They called it something else there…but I forgot."

"Okay, ma'am, I didn't order those pizzas."

"Yes, you did!"

"No. But I wouldn't be a bit surprised if a person named 'Matt ordered this as a prank."

"It says it was ordered by a…Near Pineapple?"

"…Pineapple?"

"Yes, it's definitely Pineapple."

"My last name isn't Pineapple."

"Are you SURE about that, Mr. Pineapple?"

"Yes."

"What is your address, Mr. Pineapple?"

"That information is classified, ma'am."

"You don't have very good manners. Are you a cop?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a police officer, Mr. Pineapple?"

"That information is also classified, ma'am. And just how did you get this number?"

"Uhh…it was on call back."

"I apologize, but I did, in fact, _not _call a long distance pizza hut."

"Liar."

"Are you insane? Ma'am, I'm going to need your name."

Violet looked around. I pulled up the profile for a random pizza hut worker.

"Chess Marco Lincoln. Yep, that's my name Mr. Pineapple."

"Please refrain from calling me Mr. Pineapple."

"But isn't that your name?"

"I have already made it clear, that my name is _not _Mr. Pineapple."

"So, what is your name, Mr. Pineapple?"

"That is classified information, Miss Lincoln."

"WHAT!? Your name is Harry Potter?"

"No, it's—"

"It's an honor to be speaking with you, Mr. Potter!"

"I AM NOT HARRY PO—"

"Your pizza will be delivered shortly Mr. Pineapple-Potter!!!"

Violet pressed the end button. We all started laughing.

"That was fun!" Violet said.

"Yeah! So what have you been doing all this time, Violey?"

"I got a job at a game shop."

"I thought so!"

"What?"

"I knew I saw you there! Who else has _violet _eyes?!"

"Point. So…Where's my—Ryuzaki."

"I'll take you to him!"

I dragged Violet up the stairs, and to a room. I knocked on the door, and a nonchalant voice called:

"Password?"

"Pineapple upside-down cake!" Fate said.

"Come in, Fate."

Fate opened the door. There sat my father, L, in his same old position.

"Ryuzaki, you have a…visitor."


	24. Chapter 24: an almost ending

Violet: Okay so we have a big announcement.

Fate: It's almost the end of the LYHC

Violet: and at the end of this chapter is an explanation.

Fate: and we (VampyViolet) don't own Death Note.

***

Chapter 24: An almost ending (this is the last chapter!!)

***

3rd person

***

About an hour after talking to L, Violet left the room, and went downstairs to find Matt, and Fate. Near was extremely busy working on the Kira case, and couldn't join the trio. Seeing as how the other three are unemployed…well, you get the picture.

Violet walked over to the group and sat down between them on a white, leather couch.

"Y'know, I kind of feel like someone is missing." Violet said.

"Somebody _is _missing." Matt said, with a sigh. He pulled out a cigarette, and lit it.

Then Violet finally got it.

"Where's Mello?"

"He's at his base, in L.A." Matt said.

"Explain."

"He joined mafia. He's such an _idiot_." Fate nearly shouted.

"Great! Okay, take me to the base Matt!" Violet said.

"Um… well, Violet… I'm sorry, but I don't want you to go there."

"_What!?_ Why?"

"Awww!!! Matty is worried about Violey!!" Fate squealed.

"You don't need to worry about me, Matt. I can take care of myself."

"Well, it's more complicated than that, Violet." Matt said.

Fate stepped out of the room, and shut the door behind her.

"How?" Violet asked, gazing into Matt's eyes, through his goggles. Matt pulled them off and stuck them in his back pocket. He put out his cigarette in an ash tray, and stood up. He pulled Violet to her feet.

"Because…because I love you, Violet."

Violet stared at the pinkness seeming to come from Matt. He was telling the truth.

"I love you, too." She said.

Matt took her chin in his hand, and kissed her.

'What did I just say!?' Violet thought, 'Well, I guess that I do love him. He's my everything.'

Violet pulled away.

"So, Matt, can we go to the base?" Violet asked.

Matt had a terrified, and hurt look on his face.

"Fine, but only for two days! Then I'm bringing you strait back here." Matt said, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I don't think it would be very proper for us to share this room…"

"I'll only agree to your plans, _if _you stay the night in my room. We don't have to do anything…"

"Okay."

Matt walked over, and flopped onto the couch. He opened his arms, and Violet lay down on top of him.

***

MEANWHILE

***

Fate knocked on the door. Watari pulled it open, and allowed her to walk inside. L was on his computer again.

"Ryuzaki, I'm afraid something's come up." She said.

"What is it?" L asked.

"My dad isn't…dead."

"You don't mean…"

L flinched with the next words that came from Fate's mouth.

"Beyond Birthday is not dead."

"Is he planning anything?"

"He…"

"Yes?"

"He wants to visit me. In a couple of months maybe, but he might change his mind."

"About coming, or about when to come?"

"Definitely when to come. He… wants to tell me something."

"Mmm…"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I want you to stay as secluded as Near and I have. No, even more than us. You are to be strictly guarded at all times."

"Is that all?"

"Would you like some cake?"

Fate took the piece of cake that L offered her.

"Thanks."

***

Okay, sorry for the long periods of no updates. As an explanation to the end of the LYHC, I'm starting a sequel. After this point, there are no more plans to kill Light. Sorry, but, it's over. Please review, and I'll try to get the first chapter of the sequel up ASAP. I wasn't just going to leave you like this, are you crazy?


End file.
